


Life On Lips

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: Incest, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taiga thinks of new ways to keep Wataru healthy. </p>
<p>Semi-sequel to "The Smiling Illusion", onesided Taiga/Wataru(/Mio). Please heed warnings in tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life On Lips

**Author's Note:**

> There's no sexual dubcon in this, but a huge power imbalance between Taiga and Wataru, and Taiga doesn't think incest taboos apply to him and Wataru.

Taiga held Wataru tightly as they sat on the couch together. He was still shaking a little inside about how close he'd come to losing his little brother only a month ago, when Mio had taken Wataru out to lunch.

He took a deep breath. He wasn't going to blame his Queen; she'd only kept it from him because she didn't want to cause him pain, which was incredibly nice of her. And Wataru had done the same because he wanted to spare Mio pain, protect her. Which didn't make Taiga any less anxious, but at least he understood where they were coming from.

But at the very least, Wataru wasn't going to be allowed out of his sight any time soon. Mio could handle herself; Wataru wasn't going to be using Kiva any time soon. No, Taiga could defend Wataru.

Kissing the top of Wataru's head, he realized that he had to keep Wataru safe, no matter what. Wataru was his only relative, at least that he'd acknowledge. He'd hold Wataru tight, and Wataru would learn to live with that.

He suddenly wanted to kiss Wataru's head again, and did just that. There was nothing that his little brother could say or do to stop it; the contact was warm, pleasant, and solid. It gave him reassurance that Wataru was still there. 

Taiga started stroking Wataru's hair, trying to feed him energy as he did it. Sometimes Wataru resisted, but at least they hadn't come to blows. No, Wataru knew his place now, and he'd get used to being fed, because Wataru coudln't hunt yet. Taiga wasn't going to trust him to hunt anytime soon, because Wataru was too sympathetic towards humans.

The energy was still floating about, he noticed after a moment, which meant that Wataru wasn't absorbing it as he should. "Wataru," he said, a slight warning to remind Wataru that he had to obey his King now. Even in small matters like feeding and staying healthy.

A moment later, the energy was gone, Wataru having fed on it. He hoped that this was just Wataru being tired and not actually disobeying him. Sometimes Wataru did that, forgetting that he should feed. It was a habit that Taiga was trying very hard to break.

"Good, Wataru." He'd read that praising worked, though Wataru tensed up under his arm. He started stroking Wataru's hair again, trying to soothe him.

He didn't want his little brother to be upset at him more than he had to be. Sure, he could understand some relunctance and confusion that became anger. After all, he'd pulled Wataru from his human life and finally made him be Fangire. But Bishop had done his part and the doctors had done theirs, and Wataru was becoming more and more Fangire as the days passed. 

Wataru was entitled to be upset, at least for a little while. If it dragged on, then Taiga would deal with it, but he'd give Wataru a little time. Wataru would learn to be what he was truly meant to be.

He pulled Wataru up, closer to him, and turned him so that they faced each other. Wataru looked tired, and Taiga decided his earlier assumption was right; Wataru was tired, and when he was tired, he lapsed into old human habits. 

There had to be a better, easier way to feed him when he was this way, and Taiga's memory gave him an obscure, pleasant way to do so. Maybe Wataru would like it. Taiga would gladly do it if it meant that his little brother was well-fed. 

Pulling Wataru to him, he captured Wataru's lips with his own, concentrating on feeding energy into him. Wataru started to flail as he deepened the kiss, luxuriating in the feel of Wataru's warm, luxurious lips.

He would have told Wataru to calm down, to enjoy it, but he was too busy kissing him.

When his instincts told him that he'd fed Wataru enough, he let go of his brother. "I think that's better than just the standard feeding, don't you?"

His brother's face flickered between emotions. Surprise, hopefully not disgust, hopefully some pleasure. It wasn't like Wataru could say no now, and even if he did, Taiga would order him to do it.

Actually, Wataru might take it better if Mio was the one doing it, but he'd enjoyed doing it, so he would probably continue. 

"Big brother...." Wataru looked at him. "I don't think brothers kiss each other like that. At least not here."

"It doesn't matter, Wataru. This way, you'll get the energy you need. I'll just have Mio do it most of the time." Mio kissing Wataru to feed him wouldn't make him jealous, after all. They both loved Wataru, and it wasn't like there was anything sexual in there, was it? It was just feeding. Feeding that Wataru needed.

"I guess that's all right." There were thoughts going on in Wataru's head, but as long as he didn't disobey Taiga again, that was all that mattered. Taiga would do what he had to, for his family, and he would protect them, and that was the end of the matter.


End file.
